Hey ! Namja Nappeun
by SiswyELF
Summary: Namja Nappeun !


**[OneShoot] Hey ! Namja Nappeun**

Author: Siswy_Siwonest9

Cast: 1. Park Rae Sun

Other: 1. Sung Ha Ben

2. JB

Genre: Romance, Comedy.

*** Rae Sun ***

"MWO ! Aku akan jadi guru les privat nya Sung Ha Ben, kenapa harus aku ?" Ucapku kesal.

"Karena nilai kuliah mu paling tinggi dan Ha Ben nilainya rendah sekali jadi saya harap kau bisa mengubahnya" Ucap Choi Seok, Guru yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku.

"Iyaa.. Jadi kapan aku mulai nya ?"

"Hari ini kau ke Apartement nya .. Kau pulang dengan nya tak usah naik taksi"

"Ne.. Arraseo"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya ke Ruang Guru dulu. Annyeong" pamit Choi Seok.

"ne, annyeong" Jawabku.

"Annyeong Rae Sun, kajja ke Appart ku, bukankah kau sekarang menjadi guru privatku" Ucap Sung Ha Ben.

"ne.. Aku tidak suka menjadi guru privatmu, kalau ini bukan permintaan Choi Seok, aku tidak akan mau menjadi gurumu !" Ucap Rae Sun dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ne, aku tau kau benci denganku karena aku sering menggangumu. Ahh lupakan, ayo berangkat sekarang" Ucap Ha Ben.

"iyaa.." Ucap Rae Sun.

*** Ha Ben ***

"iyaa" Ucap Rae Sun. Huh, aku pikir dia tidak mau ke Appartement ku.

Aku pun membuka kan pintu mobil untuk nya, setelah itu aku juga masuk ke mobilku.

Hening~ itulah suasana yang terjadi di dalam mobilku. Dia terus melihat ke kaca jendela mobil, huftt,, kenapa dia tidak mencintaiku ? Padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Tetapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai kapan pun.

"Rae Sun" Ucapku.

"Wae ?" Ucap Rae Sun, Yeoja yang sangat aku cintai.

"Saranghaeyo Park Rae Sun, Rae Sun mau kah kau menjadi YeojaChinguku ?" Ucapku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Mian" Ucapnya, Dan begitu aku mendengar ucapannya itu aku sangat sedih.

"ani~ gwaenchana. Aku tau kau pasti benci denganku"

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa menolak mu. Nado Saranghae Oppaa~ Geurigo Mian selama ini aku benci denganmu tapi sesungguhnya aku mencintaimu, hanya saja aku malu jadi aku putuskan untuk melupakanmu tapi nyata nya aku tidak bisa. SARANGHAE HA BEN OPPA"

"K_Kau.. Aigoo, Gomawo Chagi" Ucapku.

"Ne" Ucapnya.

Tidak terasa kami pun sampai di Appartementku.

Aku pun membuka kan pintu mobil untuknya.

Dan aku menggandeng tangan nya dia pun tersenyum.

SKIPP

*** Rae Sun ***

"Oppaa, Appartement mu bagus jugaa. Oh, ya Oppa apa kau benar-benar mencintai ku. Aku pernah melihatmu di Mall bersama dengan seorang wanita, apa itu yeojachingu mu ?" Ucapku dengan sedikit sedih kalau mengingat kejadian itu.

Flash back~

"Loh ? Hye Mi bukankah itu Sung Ha Ben ? Katanya dia suka denganku tapi kenapa di saat aku sudah menyukainya dia malah pergi dengan wanitaa..? Huaaa.. Hye Mii.." Tangis Rae Sun.

"Sudahlah. Gwaenchana Rae Sun.. Uljima" Ucap Hye Mi, teman Rae Sun.

Dan sejak kejadian itu Rae Sun mulai berusaha untuk melupakan Ha Ben, tetapi karena dia tidak sanggup maka dia hanya bisa bersikap cuek dengan Ha Ben.

Flash back End~

"Oppaa jawab kenapaa malah melamun.. Berarti aku benar kan oppa. Kalau gitu aku hanya menjadi Gurumu saja bukan Yeojachingumu !" Ucapku kesal.

"Chagi~ bukan begitu.. Yeoja itu bukan yeojachingu dia temanku. Ayolah Chagi maafkan aku" Ucap Ha Ben Oppa.

"Ne Oppa. Tapi kalau aku melihatmu dengannya lagi, Aku pasti akan mengakhiri hubungan ini" Ucapku.

"ne arra. Nah sekarang mari kau ajarin oppa belajar"

"Kenapa kau begitu Pabo. Sampai mendapat nilai rendah ? Hah ?"

"Chagi,, sebenarnya aku ini pintar. Aku hanya meminta Pak Choi Seok untuk berbohong padamu kalau nilaiku rendah. Mianhae Chagi, itu aku lakukan karena aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Mianhae ne Chagi"

"Bagus. Kau sudah melakukan 2 kesalahan. Aigoo,, aku tidak suka dengan namja seperti itu, ya kali ini kau ku maafkan tapi kalau kau melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengakh_" belum sempat aku mengakhiri pembicaraanku, Ha ben sudah menutup mulutku dengan jari telunjuk nya.

"ssst sudah aku tau kok.. Jadi kita pergi ke Mall sajaa yaa hari ini ?" Ucap nya.

"Ne terserahmu"

SKIPP *Kkeke kebanyakan di Skipp yaa.. Mian deh. Aku*** Ha Ben ***

"KYAAA ! Ha Ben Oppa bukankah itu JB oppa dan Jr oppaa.. Aigoo,, oppa tunggu sini dulu ya aku ingin meminta nomor ponsel nyaa" Ucap Rae Sun.

"Ne" Jawabku.

Iih,, Rae Sun Rae Sun kenapaa kau tidak berpacaran saja sekalian dengan merekaa, dan kau begitu PABO karena kau tidak tau kalau aku hanya mempermainkan mu dan karena kau yeoja paling cantik di kuliah kitaa*mianhae,, kalau kata-katanya salah karena aku baru SMP.. Hehe*

Aku melihat Rae Sun kembali dan aku hanya bersikap biasa-biasa sajaa.

"Oppaa,, kita sekarang ke Appart JB yaa.. Mianhae oppa aku memikirkannya terus" Ucapnya dan sepertinya dia sedikit menyesal.

"Tapi aku menelpon teman ku dulu yaa dia juga fans JB" Ucapku dan aku mulai menelpon Rae Hee, YeojaChinguku yang pernah dilihat Rae Sun dulu. Mian Rae Sun kalau nanti aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kita, walaupun aku memang sangat mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa pisah dengan Rae Hee karena dia Models dan Rae Hee sering memberiku uang kalau aku memintanya. males. Xd*

"Yoboseo ?"

"Iya Oppa ada apaa ?"

"bisakah kau ke Mall yang sering kita kunjungi dulu ? Aku dan Rae Sun temanku sedang ingin ke Appart JB, apa kau mau ikut ?" dan tentu saja aku berbohong kalau Rae Sun temanku, kkeke.. Mianhae Rae Hee~

"Ne, tentu saja oppa dan kebetulan aku sedang ada di mall ini,, dan aku sudah berada di dekatmu"

tut tut tut~ Rae Hee mematikan sambungannya dan aku sudah melihat rae hee di dekatku dan aku pun langsung menarik Rae Sun dan Rae Hee kedalam mobil.

"OPPA !" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Oppa Ikutin mobil JB itu !"

"Siapp"

** Rae Sun **

Loh , kok Ha Ben Oppa tidak memanggilku Chagi, apa karena yeoja yang ada di sebelahku ini. Aku pun menoleh, ingin melihat wajah yeoja itu. Dan dia yeoja yang bersama oppa waktu itu, dia bingung menapku dan dia hanya tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Rae Hee Imnida. Neo Nugu ?" Ucapnya yang ternyata bernama Rae Hee.

"Rae Sun imnida. Kau siapanya Ha Ben Oppa"

"YeojaChi_" Rae Hee belum menjawab Pertanyaanku, malah Ha Ben Oppa yang menjawabnya , aku jadi sedikit curiga dengannya.

"Dia hanya temanku" Ucap Ha Ben Oppa.

"OPPA, KENAPA KAU BILANG BEGITU BUKANKAH AKU YEOJACHINGUMU OPPA ?" Teriak Rae Hee kesal dan aku pun juga kesal karena dia membohongiku.

"turunkan aku ! OPPA SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG KALAU SAMPAI KAU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN LAGI, AKU AKAN MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN KITA. DAN HARI INI AKU AKAN MENGAKHIRINYA, JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGUKU LAGI ! Cepat turunkan aku !" Teriakku.

"Ahh Jadi Begitu.. Tidak apa-apalah yang penting kau sudah putus dengannya dan aku tetap akan menjadi yeojachingumu oppa, tenang sajaa" Ucap Rae Hee.

"ppali sana turun, aku sudah memberhentikannya" Ucap Ha Ben Santai. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku hanya di permainkan.

"Okey. Aku turun"

aku pun turun dan tiba-tiba JB oppa memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa Rae Sun ? Kenapa kau di turunkan dengan NamjaChingumu ?" Ucap JB Oppa.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Oppaaa aku hanya dia permainkan dengannya. Oppaa" Tangisku.

"Aigoo, kurang ajar sekali dia.. Dasar Namja Nappeun.. Sudah sudah Uljima Chagi" Ucap JB oppa.

"iyaa oppa aku tidak akan menangis lagi aku akan melupakannya mulai sekarang, dan aku hanya mencintaimu Oppa" Ucapku.

"Aigoo,, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Saeng terbaik.. Mianhae Chagi.."

"Iyaa tidak apa apa. Itu saja sudah membuatku sangat senang. Oppa bolehkah aku meminta 1 permintaan ?"

"Mwo ?"

"peluk aku"

JB oppa pun memelukku sebagai saengnya. Yah, itu saja sudah membuatku senang.

"Terima kasih oppa karena kau aku jadi tidak sedih lagi, dan aku akan mencintaimu sebagai oppaku paling baik sedunia.. Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae. Saengku sayang"

END~

NB: Mianhae ne kalau kecepetan.. Dan kalau kalian minta Two Shoot akan ku bikinkan tapi kalau kaga ada.. Ya udah.. Kkekeke~ Annyeong ^^


End file.
